


Caught in a Spider's Web

by MeowWowImAFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Natasha, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Natasha POV, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowWowImAFangirl/pseuds/MeowWowImAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reader x Natasha Romanoff fanfic, I am not sure how long this will be but enjoy it while it lasts. I will update roughly twice a week.<br/>UPDATE: This is also NatashaxReader ONE SHOTS, IMAGINES ETC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cream?

Background:

Y/N is a new member of the Avengers, you lived in an orphanage until the age of 9, when you were adopted by an assassin group. You were tested on with different serums; which even banner and stark couldn't figure out. You are gaining more powers which is scary not just for you, but for everyone because they randomly appear and you cannot control them right away. But none the less everyone has taken a liking to you for two reasons; you're attractive, and always positive.

Okay story time :) 

It was about 7 o'clock at night and you decided to go rummage around in the kitchen for some food. Everyone was off doing their own thing, which honestly you could use the peace and quiet. You made your way down to the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. You opened the freezer, feasting your Y/E/C eyes on the tub of chocolate ice cream that belonged to a certain red headed assassin. On the ice cream it had NATASHAS DO NOT TOUCH written in bold black sharpie. You decided that you would risk it. Considering A. its chocolate ice cream, and B. You and Clint were the only people Nat actually liked. So you grabbed the tub of ice cream out, and set it on the island. Walking over to the wooden cupboard, you open the door and step on your tippy toes to get a bowl (you're the shortest one on the team). You grab your bowl, and turn around to see the assassin leaning over the island looking at you with a certain smirk on her face.

"Shit," you whisper. "Heyy, Nat, how are you, I a—"

"You're about to eat my ice cream." Nat said in a monotone voice.

"What no, me, ah I came up here and that was already on the table." You were stuttering now.

"Mhm, so what are you using that bowl for?" Still monotone, she is watching your every move like a hawk. You are also watching her, trying to think of a way out of this situation. You set down the bowl hard enough to make a loud clinking sound of the glass, hitting the granite counter, Natasha averted her eyes from you to the bowl for just a split second. And with that you bolted out of there, turning around and running up stairs to the third floor. You were a bit faster than the red head; you made it to the top of the stairs, and so did she. She tackled and pinned you to the ground. "Not fast enough," Natasha whispered. At this moment Tony rounds the corner to go down the stairs, "*whistles* wow, Hot!"

"Shut up," both you and Natasha yell at Tony; just throws his hands up in defeat and walks away.

"You cant out run me," Natasha simply says, "Shorter legs," She gets up and helps you up. You sighed and just sat there as she went down the stairs, back into the kitchen. You sat there in defeat, deciding to get back up and go to the kitchen. No, you're not getting ice cream, you were still hungry though. As you headed to the kitchen you see Natasha sitting at the island eating her ice cream. You walk into the kitchen, "I surrender,"

"Apology accepted," she replied with a smirk. You laughed and looked through the kitchen for some food. "If you want some ice cream you can have ONE bowl," Natasha said

"You're sharing. Your ice cream. With me?"

"Yes, one time offer, on serving size."

"Hell yeah, I want some!" You grab a bowl skip to the island and dish out some chocolate ice cream. After you dished out a serving size worth you turned around put the ice cream back, and grabbed a spoon, and sat across from her at the island.

"Thanks Nat." You thanked her, and you really meant it. "Yeah, yeah" she responded. Just then Tony came down to get some dinner.

"Hey, (y/n) you're still alive!" Tony said, "Yes, I gave up" you responded, acting defeated. Tony's face completely changed when he saw you eating Natasha's ice cream, IN FRONT OF NATASHA.

"Oh. My. God, the end is near, Nat shared!" Tony said genuinely shocked.

"Shut up Stark, and don't call me that." Natasha responded.

"Why not, (y/n) always calls you Nat."

"That's because she's (y/n) and you're Tony," she responded without hesitation.

"Ah, I see. So is that also why she gets to eat your ice cream, because she's '(y/n)'."

"Shut up Stark," You look at Nat, you've always called her Nat. You didn't see why that mattered. Nat threw her bowl in the sink and left the kitchen. You got up and followed. "Nat, hey wait up!" you call out to her. She stopped and waited for you to catch up, but didn't turn around. "Hey, Tony's a prick, just ignore him."

"I know, and I don't care," she responded

"Yeah you do, you-," She walked to the balcony opening the sliding door, "You don't need to bullshit me Nat, this protective shield thing doesn't need to be up with me."

"I gave you ice cream, and in return I get a lecture,"

"Nat,"

"Okay, (y/n) I really don't know what you want from me,"

"I want YOU, the real you. I don't care if you put up a protective shield with everyone else, just not me."

"It isn't that easy (y/n), I'm trying to." You sighed, "I understand that, just don't bullshit me to start with."

"Okay," She was leaning on the rail looking out of the balcony and over the city. You walked up next to her and looked at the city, lightly rubbing her arm reassuringly. You smiled, looking at all of the lights the city had to offer, "Isn't it beautiful," you asked "Yes it is," Nat replied but she wasn't looking at the city, she was looking at you.

Natasha's POV

I went back to the kitchen and decided to eat some of my ice cream. I really hope (y/n) comes back. GUH, Nat stop. I let out a big sigh, and dished out some ice cream. I sat down, a few moments later (y/n) came back to the kitchen, I wanted to smile but restrained and only let out a smirk.

"I surrender," (y/n) said "Apology accepted," I responded

"If you want some ice cream you can have ONE bowl," I told her, her face lit up, God, I love that stupid face.


	2. Another Infamous Stark Party P.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING! This is very angsty****  
> I wrote this all in one sitting so if its no bueno, sorry :/  
> ALSO: "доброе утро" (dobroye utro) Means "Good Morning" in Russian   
> I do take requests

You slammed your hand on the snooze button for the second time this morning. You reluctantly climb out of bed, and head to the shower. You decided to turn on the music to help wake you up. It worked, you felt a lot more energized; you walked down stairs to the kitchen to look for food. Most of the time, you would make breakfast for everyone, but you weren’t feeling that energized. So, you just decided to make a bowl of cereal. You sat at the island, and watched the news from one of those super fancy hologram thingies that Tony has everywhere in the stark tower. While watching the holographic screen, you could hear the whole tower start to wake; starting with Nat, “доброе утро,”   
“Good mornin’ to you too,” you replied, looking up at the redhead as she opened the fridge. There was always something about Nat, which you could never quite put your finger on. When you first met Nat, you would always have romantic thoughts about her. But, you’ve pushed those thoughts out so many times, that your mind has stopped creating them.   
Natasha took out an orange, and sat across from you at the island. You turned off the hologram, so you could see her. “So, have any weird ass dreams lately?” She asked, as she peeled her orange. “Nah, not really. I can’t even remember them that much anymore.” You answered truthfully, taking another bite of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. “Ah, am I ruining another moment?” Tony asked, as he walked in, sarcastically. “Hush, I just woke up. Give me at least an hour before you talk,” Nat said not looking up from her orange. Tony ignored the comment and poured himself a cup of Joe. The rest of the team spilled into the kitchen and dispersed into the living room. What a perfect time for, “Hey, lovely people. You are all invited to a very famous, very anticipated, Tony Stark Party. **Que everyone whining** I know, you don’t need to say it; you’re welcome. Anyway, it will be held here, tonight. Formal wear only, please bring a date, the more the merrier. That is all.” Tony stepped off his high horse and went down into the lab. Everyone whined as they spread throughout the house, while you and Nat just sat there at the island. “Want to go on a walk?” Nat asked, “Yes, I really need some fresh air.”   
“Really? Because I could use some vodka,” Natasha said as she got up and tossed her orange peel away. You got up and followed. 

You guys went on walks every so often. You would always go for the cliché walk in the park. Usually using this time to just chat; normal person chit chat. The rule was no work talk, but of course y’all have to discuss the party. “I really, really do NOT want to go to the party tonight,” you whined, “We should run away,” you said turning to look at Nat. She just looked at you with a cocked eyebrow, “Yeah, and where are we running away to?” she decided to humor you. “Idk, not far just leave town, or just a road trip,” you said smiling. You were obviously joking but after thinking about it sounded like fun. Natasha laughed, “No really, let’s just go somewhere. Do something spontaneous, exciting, different!” you said turned facing her, you were walking backwards. Natasha blushed, wait Natasha BLUSHED? No, that doesn’t seem right, but why? “(y/n), I would love to, trust me, but we can’t. We will just have to go to the party like normal social adults,” she said in her usual monotone voice. You turn around and go back to walking besides her, you loop your arm in hers, “Fine, but only if you’ll be my date. Or I’ll run away, by myself,” you said sarcastically, kind of. Natasha replied with a smile she just couldn’t hide, “If I must,” 

Natasha’s POV  
I could hear (y/n)’s music playing, so I got up and ready so I can eat breakfast with her. Is that weird?  
I grabbed an orange and sat across from her. Her (e/c) eyes sparkled, as she stared into mine. God, I really need to stop.   
Oh Great another party, just what I need. I really hate Tony sometimes.  
I really like the walks (y/n) and I take. They’re really relaxing.   
Here we go, Tony’s party again. She doesn’t want to go either. I really want her to go though.   
She wants to ‘run away’ with me, I am not that lucky.  
Oh, she really wants to run away with me, maybe I am. SHIT I AM BLUSHING! STOP NAT, ‘LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN, LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN, LOVE IS FOR CHILDREN’   
She wants me to be her date for the party, I can’t stop smiling, GODDAMMIT (Y/N), I swear she’s going to be the death of me. She is just asking as a friend, unfortunately.


	3. Another Infamous Stark Party P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS***************YOU'VE BEEN WARNED  
> SOME ONE GETS HANDSY?!?  
> If you like this you should check out my Avengers Preferences ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting. With that being said, there might be some errors, sorry :/

It’s about 8 o’clock, so you have to get ready for this stupid party. It starts at 9, so you still have some time. You look through your closet, you pick out a simple black tight knee length dress. It’s honestly a bit more revealing than you would like, but you don’t really own a lot. You match this with a pair of red bottom heels that Tony got you last year for Christmas. While you finish doing your makeup, you let down your long Y/H/C hair; you hear a knock at your door. “Hey, it’s me,” Nat says in a muffled voice through the door. “Come in,” you respond. She walks in wearing a tight red form fitting dress. She has on a pair of red pumps and looks gorgeous. ‘This is why I liked her so much’ you think to yourself.  
“Wow, for someone who’d rather run away than go to this party, you look amazing.” Natasha states honestly her green eyes looking you up and down. You blush, “Well, you look pretty stunning yourself,” you say as you try to get those thoughts out of your head. 

\--------  
Its about 9:30 so you both decide to go downstairs. When you get down to the party, you loop your arm through hers and head straight to the bar. Natasha’s phone rings, “Sorry, I’ll be right back,” She says in your ear. She heads out onto the balcony so she can hear. You turn to the bar tender, “Two screwdrivers, extra heavy please,” you order your guys’ drinks. As you’re waiting a ‘gentlemen’ about in is late 50’s comes over to you. “Hello, you are far too gorgeous to be here all alone,” he says touching your shoulder. You brush his hand off, “I’m with my friend, so no worries,” you respond turning around while rolling your eyes, while you grab your drinks. “How about we go somewhere quiet?” he asks leaning in. “No. Thanks.” You say bluntly, backing away. The smell of bourbon comes off his breath, “Come on honey, not even for 2,500$,” he says as his hand starts to meet your hip. You’re trying to restrain yourself, not wanting to cause a scene. “No, sorry ask someone more desperate.” You say in a snarky tone. “I’ll add more if you’re a good gir—,” the man stopped mid-sentence.  
“Hey, it was Clint he claims he ‘got lost’,” Natasha says as she slides next to you and grabs her drink.  
“Is this your friend?” The overbearing man asks. “Yes, as you can see I’m busy.” You turn to face Nat and sigh in irritation. Natasha looked at you cocked eyed; the man moved to face the both of you, “I’ll throw in 100k if she joins,” he said while brushing a strand of your hair out of your face. Natasha got mad, real mad. She swatted his hand away. Then she got up to him, “Look down,” she said seductively, his face turned ghost white when he realized she had a knife on his…you know what. “If I ever see you again. If you ever talk to her again. I’ll cut more than your pride, capice?” She said in a harsh monotone voice. With that, the man left the party. “I think you made him shit his pants,” you say with a laugh. “Good, I’ve had enough human interaction for the evening. Do you think Tony will get mad if we leave?” She asked not looking at you, as she downed her drink fast. “Yeah we can leave, are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine. Let’s go back upstairs,”

Natasha’s POV  
It’s about 9, I should go check on Y/N  
WOW, y/n you are not making me not think about you an easy job  
She looped her arm through mine, UGH these fucking butterflies need to leave. THEY ARE NOT WELCOMED  
Ugh, Clint what do you want now?  
You’re lost, really?? Dumbass  
Who the fuck is this?  
WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY??? I SHOULD FUCKING KILL HIM FOR TOUCHING MY Y/N!  
“Yeah I’m fine. Let’s go back upstairs,” Okay Nat, you can do this…

To be continued…


	4. The After Party, Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If love is for children, then Natasha is a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мне так жаль (mne tak zhal') means: I am sorry in Russian

Nat dragged you upstairs, pushing through all the rich snobs. You made your way back to your room, and you flopped onto the bed. "Finally, home sweet home." you sighed kicking off your heels. You laid there for a moment, "Um, Nat" you sat up to look at her. "Are you okay, you've been unnaturally quiet." You said concerned. 'She has been acting weird lately,' you thought to yourself. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine" Nat said, still standing by the door. "I really need to talk to you, its serious."  
"Okay, come here. Sit down," you said patting the spot on the bed next to you. "Whats going on?" You asked genuinely worried at this point. Natasha just looked at you, "Never mind, its not that big of a deal. I got to go." She said, while she opened the door. You shot up and reached out to her, making her turn around, "Hey, Nat. Seriously, just tell me. You know you can trust me; you can tell me everything," you gazed into her eyes getting lost in her emerald orbs. You could feel your heart skip a beat. Everything was silent for a moment. She grabbed your head and pulled you in for a rough, heated kiss. She abruptly pulled away, "мне так жаль," She proceeded to walk out the door. You stood there shocked not being able to move. You watched her walk down the hall, "NAT!" you yell, and rush over to her. You grab her arm and pull her back, "Nat, stop. Its okay-"  
"It is NOT okay, (Y/N), I just kissed you. And I am sorry, I shouldn't have" Nat interrupted  
"And why shouldn't you?" You asked softly  
"Because I know that this is a one way street, and-" This time you interrupted "Nat, shut up." You abruptly say, and you mean it. "Excuse me?" she said looking at you. "Don't say things unless you know its fact, your going to waste your breath" you say.  
"What does that mean?" She asked looking at you with a furrowed brow. You just grabbed her and kissed her. That's the only thing you knew how to do at that moment. Not really knowing what to tell her, you decided a kiss would be enough. Your very passionate kiss stops when you pull away, "Its not a one way street, its a cul-de-sac," you say. Nat starts to laugh, "That was the most cheesiest thing, I have ever heard," You push her, "Whatever, you're the one being all dramatic and shit. Jesus fuck Nat. You could have just told me. I mean I am '(Y/N)', you should've trust me." You both just stand there. Silent, her laugh has faded and her face looks sad, "I love you," She said not looking at you. This took you by shock a bit. I mean the person who you've loved forever; where you have had to push away any of those feelings. Told you that she loved you. "I love you too." 

Natasha's POV  
'You can do this'  
Never mind, Never mind, Never mind  
I keep staring at her lips, GUH!  
FUCK! RETREAT! RETREAT!  
Oh my god, I ruined everything. Please don't follow me. I need to move OH MY GOD, GO AWAY  
"Nat, shut up." UMM EXCUSE ME?!  
"Don't say things unless you know its fact, your going to waste your breath" WTF does that mean? Holy shit, am I dreaming?  
She kissed me. (Y/N) actually kissed me. Have I died and gone to heaven?  
That was sooo cheesy  
If love is for children, Then I am a Child.  
Oh my god....This is Heaven


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Do you want me to continue?  
I most likely will, since there are not a lot of Nat/Reader ones out there.  
But, maybe not.  
IDK  
But, I do take request ;) so hit me up with that too


	6. AUTHORS NOTE P2

Upon request, I will be continuing this story!  
Im not sure when, most likely soon.  
I take request ;)


	7. One Shot- Are you wearing my sweater? (FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis a request by:lemonlime799 ".... a request it would be really cute to write something where Reader wakes up in the morning with Natasha and she puts on Nat's clothes and Nat thinks it's adorable when reader wears her clothes ^.^ can be fluffy if you want but if you're cool writing smut it could also turn into smut because Nat secretly gets super turned on by reader walking around in her clothes omg"  
> I am slow, but I do deliver...EVENTUALITY   
> I have decided to write a fluffy and smutty version of each one shot I do.  
> This is the fluffy one :)  
> Enjoy

You can feel the heat on of the sun on your face, from the slightly opened curtain. Slowly slipping into consciousness, you can feel Nat's arm tightly wrapped around you. You wiggle your way out from under her grip, and stand up. You were only wearing a tank top and shorts, so you grabbed Nat's used sweater from the night before off the computer chair. Slipping it on and feeling the comfy-ness engulf you you head out of the room; quietly trying not to wake her up. You go into the kitchen and turn on the coffee pot. You sit at the island waiting for the coffee to be brewed, you feel the comfortable arms from this morning snaking around your waist. "Are you wearing my sweater?" Nat's rough groggy voice whispers in your ear.  
"Maybe..." You respond with a smile. "Well you smell good." She says walking away to the coffee pot.   
"I smell like you." You say with a sassy tone. "Well, you will get it back at the end of the day, no worries." You say accepting the coffee mug from the smirking redhead.   
"Its no problem." She said while taking a sip of steaming coffee, "You look cute in my clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS SHORT SORRY------  
> But I will post a smutty version of this soon. Cuz why not ;)


	8. One Shot- Are you wearing my sweater? (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTTTTTTTT  
> TRIGGERS!  
> -Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Препятствует сексом (Prepyatstvuyet seksom)  
> Means:Lets have sex  
> I tried to find a translation to "I wanna fuck you" But yeah that's not a thing XP

You can feel the heat on of the sun on your face, from the slightly opened curtain. Slowly slipping into consciousness, you can feel Nat's arm tightly wrapped around you. You wiggle your way out from under her grip, and stand up. You were only wearing a tank top and shorts, so you grabbed Nat's used sweater from the night before off the computer chair. Slipping it on and feeling the comfy-ness engulf you. You head out of the room; quietly trying not to wake her up. You go into the kitchen and turn on the coffee pot. You sit at the island waiting for the coffee to be brewed, you feel the comfortable arms from this morning snaking around your waist. "Are you wearing my sweater?" Nat's rough groggy voice whispers in your ear.  
"Maybe..." You respond with a smile. "Well you smell good." She says walking away to the coffee pot.  
"I smell like you." You say with a sassy tone. "Well, you will get it back at the end of the day, no worries." You say accepting the coffee mug from the smirking redhead.  
"It’s no problem." She said while taking a sip of steaming coffee, "You look cute in my clothes."

Natasha leaned over the island to give you a kiss. You kissed back, turning the kiss into something more. The assassin slyly slipped her tongue into your mouth, earning a quiet moan from you. She pulled away with a slight laugh. 

“Good morning girls!” Steve said to the both of you, while he walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of Joe. “Good morning,” Both Nat and you replied. You looking down at your cup slightly blushing. ‘Did he see that?’ you wondered to yourself.  
“So, got any plans today Steve?” Natasha asks, watching you out of the corner of her eye.  
“Well, some of us have some things to do at SHIELD today. That’s it really, why?” Steve responds. “Oh, just curious.” Nat simply says with a smile. 

Steve leaves the kitchen, and you stand up to put your mug in the sink. You feel Nat come up behind you once again, but this time just whispers something in your ear.  
“Препятствует сексом,”  
Your face turns beet red. You somewhat freeze, not really expecting that. After the initial shock you just smile and follow her upstairs. 

Nat closes the door once you get in the room, followed by her pushing her against the wall and kissing you deeply. Both Nat’s and your tongue fighting for dominance. Hers obviously winning the battle. She snakes her hand up your shirt massaging your breasts. You moan in her mouth, causing her to smile once again. She breaks away from the heated kiss to lift her sweater off and over your head. You pull off your tank top you were wearing and toss it on the ground. Nat then proceeds to slides your shorts off; leaving you in your underwear. Nat quickly undresses herself as well, then pushes you onto the bed.  
Nat straddles you, leaning down to kiss you. As she does she grinds her hips against yours, causing a slight moan from both of you. She slides off, pulling you towards the end of the bed. She kneels down on the floor facing you. She slowly pulls down your lace panties, revealing you. This makes you bit your lip. She opens your legs, and pulls you closer. She begins to rub your clit, making you moan. She then brings her lips to yours; twirling her tongue around your sweet spot. “You taste just as good as you smell,” Natasha breathes out. You cover your mouth, trying to stay quiet. Nat then brings her fingers down and traces your entrance. With her tongue still on you, she slides in one finger earning her a muffled moan. She slides in a second finger, which just makes you moan louder. She pumps her fingers in and out of you, causing you to grip the bed sheets, “Oh fuck Nat,” you say in a heavy whispering moan. This makes her smirk, and pump harder and faster. You feel yourself about to go over the edge. You grip the bed sheet tighter, moaning loud but muffled. Natasha can feel that you went over the edge, slowing down her pumping, and pulls her mouth away. She takes her fingers out and sucks them; looking up at you. Just then JARVIS interrupts, “Agents Romanoff, and (Y/L/N). Are requested at SHIELD”  
“Well, I guess we are ‘some of us’ who have to work today.” Nat states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY OKAY LET ME EXPLAIN  
> So this is my first Smut.  
> Sorry if it sucks. I tried.  
> But I hope to get better with this whole smut writing thingy.


	9. Short One Shot. THIS IS FROM MY AVENGERS PREFERENCES XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6914728  
> This is from my Avenger Preferences  
> ALSO  
> IM BACK

YOU GET INJURED

""Natasha  
"Target spotted," Natasha whispered into her mic. You glanced around finding the tall man, decked out in ballroom attire. Ugh, rich people. You nodded, to show that you also saw him. Immediately a bright blonde wrapped herself around him.  
"Unidentified women, with target." Nat talked into her mic again, this time looking for a response. You whispered into your mic, "Its his wife, Vera. AKA, arm candy." A few moments later they dispersed into the hall. Both you and Nat made your way, trailing them.  
You both looked a bit dazzled, when you saw nobody, and about 20 different gold doors. "Great," Nat let out. You just rolled your eyes, and kept walking. Then a door swung open and someone hit you on the back of the head with something hard, "Shit," you whispered, as Nat immediately responded by punching the busty blonde straight in the face. Alot harder than necessary, might I add. You walked into the room, and completed your mission.  
"Im going to have a fucking headache," You whined  
"Not as bad as she will." Nat said while brushing a strand of hair off of your face.""

 

By: ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on here because I have been gone for a while. I dont want people to think I forgot about my bae Nat. That would never happen. Ever. Anyway, I got my shit together so I will be more active here.


End file.
